


[授权翻译]Come By

by Aria_cc



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Animal Transformation, Canon Disabled Character, Corgis, Kidnapping, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_cc/pseuds/Aria_cc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles在古巴事件后，成了只柯基，而Erik偷走了他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Come By

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come By](https://archiveofourown.org/works/906739) by [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten). 



> 作者的话：  
> 送给listerinezero.  
> 脑洞：Charles是只柯基，要疯了，还喜欢上一个狗狗用的轮椅呢！
> 
> 我真的在去年冬天就开始准备为你以及那些秘密变种系列脑洞而写一篇柯基的小说了，然而并没有什么卵用……然后我决定再试一次。我真是非常惊讶这么快就出来了，希望你会喜欢！<3  
> 以及，这里还有张[非常可爱的轮椅柯基照片](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-x-3tXFGbN7A/TcwgDSmCUKI/AAAAAAAABJ4/ThxpOksOhF0/s1600/Maggie-Natures-Edge-Therapy-Center.jpg)！：D  
> 这位了不起的foxkurama为小说的第一个场景画了幅画！真是可爱又完美，你可以在[这里](http://foxkurama.tumblr.com/post/76946940057/i-miss-you-unforgettens-work-in-which)看到!!!<333333

# Come By

### 作者Author：[Unforgotten](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten)

 

 

临近破晓，一轮圆月悬于天空，月光洒满Charles那荒谬的城堡。

Erik坐在一辆小货车上，空转着引擎关着灯在门口。他的头上戴着头盔，双手举着一副双筒望远镜，一个打开着的用来装狗狗的袋子放在他身旁的副驾驶位上。他在这已经待了好几个小时了，观察着，等待着，当他认为这大概什么也不会发生的时候，大宅的前门在此时终于打开了。

Erik通过他的望远镜，看到一只小狗出了门，沿着轮椅用的无障碍坡道向草坪前进，在那儿开始带着一种毫无理由的热情嗅着草地，用狗狗会做的那种方式。然后他尿尿，也是以狗狗们的那种方式，尽管他即没有蹲下也没法抬起腿，不过他可以用另一种狗狗们的方式：这只狗狗的后腿是被轮椅支撑着的。

在这之后，这只狗狗没有什么想回去的迹象。又过了几分钟，前门被关上了，Sean显然决定离开他了。

Erik又等了五分钟，足够让那只狗狗跑到草坪中央，中途经过房子和大门。然后，不能再等了，他把照顾狗狗的袋子装进口袋，走出货车，挥动手打开了门，走进了那个上一次来是六个月前的地方。

他向前走了几步，然后很轻地吹了吹口哨，声音足以让狗狗听到了，但又不会大到让整个宅邸的人都有所注意。

那只狗狗的耳朵立了立，他的头转向Erik，这才注意到Erik的存在。他从来就不是个细心的人，即使作为一只狗狗也如此。

“Charles，”Erik唤道，又吹了声口哨。

狗狗朝他走过来，轮椅跟在他身后摇摇晃晃的，不像他以前能做到的那么快，但是比Erik的预期时间短多了。他越来越近，越来越近，然后在离Erik几码的地方停住了，犹豫着像是不确定。

Erik蹲下来，伸出手，掌心朝上。

“过来呀，”他说，“过来这里。”

Charles看着Erik，然后朝他低声咕哝了起来，喉间滚动的声音介于吠叫和咆哮之间。

“怎么了？是我，你认识我的，过来这里，”Erik诱哄着他——尽管他有一种不祥的预感，也许真的出了什么问题。

Charles再次咕哝起来，然后吠叫了一声，带着警告的意味，后颈上的毛毛都竖立了起来。

Erik放低了他的手，他不确定他是应该现在就拿出放狗狗的袋子，还是放弃这件错误的事情。无论他本期待从柯基Charles得到怎样的对待，都不会是这样完全的敌意。

Charles再次吠叫起来，更大声了，声音大到房子里面的人也许会注意到，像他们通常那样慢地注意，这时Erik想起帽子的事情。

在他的狗狗形态时，Charles讨厌帽子，他无法忍受帽子。看到一顶帽子在任何人头上都会使他不信任和紧张，看到Erik头上有一顶帽子完全触发了他。Erik已经对此积累足够的经验了，最初的几个月他们在一起，他在满月时带上帽子就为了看Charles的反应。

所以现在，Erik取下了他的头盔，让它掉在地上。

“Charles，”他说，再一次地，然后Charles走向他，绕过Erik以便他研究这个头盔。他上下嗅着头盔，他的评估结果似乎是’这很无趣’，然后他绕着Erik来嗅他再次伸开的手。他一开始似乎有些怀疑，但是他脖子后的毛毛都顺了下去，然后很快，他就带着更加满意的扭动热情地问候Erik了。

他的鼻子湿湿冷冷的，就和他平时一样。当他舔起Erik的手指时，他的舌头是温暖的。Erik抚过他的耳朵后面，轻拍着他的脖子，抚摸着他的皮毛，然后向Charles承认他有多么地想念他。

 

* * *

 

 

“我不知道我在干什么，”Erik进一步承认，大概在四十分钟之后，他们在路上已经行驶了半个小时多了，“我真的没有什么计划，我刚想了，我们只能随机应变。”

Charles当然什么也不会说，但他的眼睛一直看着Erik。

“我想念你，”Erik更进一步承认，因为Charles这样的时候总是更容易和他交谈。有时候Erik会觉得Charles应该还是只读心狗，用能力使得Erik想要大声谈论自己的感情，他从来没有对任何人这样过，甚至是Charles。“我想更快回来，我应该这样做的，我知道。”

Charles呜呜了下，曾经有段时间，Erik想他这大概是对Erik所说的话有所反应，但他现在已经知道，这只不过是Charles想要一个该死的牛肉咬咬胶了。狗狗Charles热爱他的食物，狗狗Charles见鬼的肥壮，狗狗Charles将在这接下来的几天里好好地利用利用Erik的内疚，所以，还是有件好事儿的，Erik有三袋多的牛肉咬咬胶放在后座呢。

Erik把手放进口袋拿了一块牛肉咬咬胶，让Charles能有尊严地拿走一块，然后他的围巾也不会再一次地被咀嚼了。

 

* * *

 

 

当他们第一次见面时，Charles提过柯基的事，但是当这事真的发生时，对Erik来说还是个完全的惊喜。他还以为“我每个月要变成柯基三天”一定是某种古怪的美国精神，以及他不想在Charles面前显得蠢蠢的……所以他没有再多问，而只是说”那不错哦”，尽管他压根没从上下语境中搞清那究竟是什么意思。下一周的某天，当他醒来时，惊讶地发现一只棕白相间的狗狗带着他那惊人的蓝眼睛一起和他在床上。

他震惊于自己多么快就显得正常了起来，无论Charles在什么样的身体里面，都不会对他们的相处有任何影响。Erik想念柯基Charles，就像想念人类Charles一样，不仅仅是因为前者不太可能记住所有Erik所做的事情，而后者根本不愿意和Erik再在一起做任何事了。

 

* * *

 

 

狗狗Charles喜欢乘车兜风，他常常用自己的后腿站起来，然后看着窗户外面，他喜欢Erik在中途打开窗户，这样他就可以把头伸出窗外。如果他想要看看路的左边那边发生了什么，他就会爬到Erik腿上去。当Erik被他弄得恼怒起来，然后把他丢到后座去时，他就会待到自己座位上三分钟，然后又尽力爬回去——他并不能总这么做，他的那些小短腿和Erik的手臂阻碍了他的进程，但是在这种情况下，如果他真的觉得这样不公平，他在绝大部分时间里只会满足于把全身的重量都靠在Erik身上，然后在他耳边喘气，还舔他的耳朵。

但是这一次，Charles并没怎么这样做，而这并不令人惊讶，他的狗狗轮椅还放在后座呢，而且即使Erik把它放在驾驶座，也不会有多大帮助。他只是蜷缩在Erik的副驾驶座上，偶尔调整一下自己，偶尔发出叹息。

“我让你感到无聊了吗？还是说你更喜欢走走？”Erik问。

Charles知道“走”这个词，他的耳朵竖起来了，他张开嘴喘息着，同意了这个计划。

“我们首先得找家宠物店，”Erik说，因为他的偷狗计划事前没有安排采购宠物用品，除了牛肉咬咬胶之外。Charles是需要吃东西的，所以需要吃东西的碗和喝水的东西，一个或者五个玩具。如果他们在那里的时候他做出很可怜的样子的话，搞不好Erik甚至还会给他买一个猪猪耳朵（但如果他这样做了，他将得在Charles吃完那个之后给他刷牙——那东西油油脏脏的，还臭臭的）。

Charles也知道“宠物店”这个词，他发出更重的喘息。

 

* * *

 

 

Erik考虑着找一个狗狗公园，但他并不确定这是不是个好主意，让其他大的，粗暴的狗狗来给Charles找麻烦，尽管Charles以前也很喜欢这样，所以他停的第一个地方是他之后看到的一家宠物店。他帮Charles固定好他的轮椅，然后让他自己跑起来，相信他知道不会要去追赶汽车，尽管他看起来确实有时候想要这么做。

Erik在宠物店买了条皮带，但只是做做样子，有些东西在他手里晃来晃去就不会有人对于他没有办法控制好自己的狗狗而作出什么可爱的评论。对有些人而言，只要有条皮带，他们就不会再对没有锁好狗狗而发出什么意见了，不管另一端是不是真的有狗狗。

Charles慢慢地探索了那块长满草的区域，Erik隔了几步跟在他后面。Charles把目力所及的每一片草叶都熟悉了之后，他跑向Erik，看起来满怀期待。

Erik从口袋里拿出一只毛绒大象，扔到几英尺远的地方，然后Charles冲过去，把它带回来。Erik又把它扔到更远一些的地方，过了一会儿之后他又带回来。就这么玩了二十分钟的样子，在这期间，至少有三个人试图和Erik说话。不管什么时候，只要他和柯基Charles出来玩，人们都会想要和他说话。很显然有一只狗狗已经完全抵消了他一贯以来生人勿近的气场（Charles的说法是：生人勿近，说起来有些悲哀啊，就好像这是不好的，再没什么别的了，Erik已经故意地封闭了他大部分的生活）很显然有一只带着轮椅的狗狗意味着每一个来和他说话的人都必须聊聊对‘狗狗轮椅’的看法。超过一半的人同样还认为，他们得对此发出像‘awwwwwwwww’的声音之类的，像是“真可爱~”

这没什么可爱的。这是轮椅。轮椅不可爱。

以及最重要的是，这是个塑料轮椅，除了这让它是如此令人难以置信的不可爱之外，Erik甚至没话可说。

如果这能让狗狗Charles开心的话，Erik愿意永远这么玩下去，但是当Charles终于觉得无聊时，他也不觉得失望，大象还在Charles嘴里呢，他就开始围着Erik转圈小跑。

柯基Charles总是想在Erik身边，他总是绕着他跑，如果Erik向另一个方向走而不是去他想要的方向的话，他就会开始吠叫起来。Erik也总是觉得这很有趣，当他们作为人类有一些政治上的争执冲突时，他所做的也一模一样：努力说服Erik走向Charles想要的那个方向，Erik选择相反时，他便会急躁易怒起来。

 

* * *

 

 

当他们休息了一个半小时左右后，他们终于得到了宁静，没有其他人，就他们两个。

“我想试些东西，”Erik说，“过来吧。”

他走进一座建筑，为Charles开着门，Charles现在已经累得把舌头懒洋洋的伸出来了，不过只是太开心而有点跟不上而已。

当Charles探索着走廊地板上的油布时，Erik把自动售货机里所有的硬币都取了出来，来给Charles做一个新的狗狗轮椅。一个更好的狗狗轮椅。用五分硬币、十分硬币以及十五分硬币做的，主要由铜和银组成，光滑，轻便又坚固，比那种普通的塑料高到不知道哪里去了。

在Erik给Charles穿戴好新的轮椅后，他把那个塑料的丢在了墙边。

 

* * *

 

 

Erik找到了一个允许狗狗进的汽车旅馆，他和Charles都开始累得拖着步子走了。实际上，Charles都已经在副驾座上睡着了，这是Erik所不能理解的。谁能睡在一吨甚至更重的移动金属里啊？说到这一点，谁又能不睡觉地生活呢？即使是一只狗狗，Charles应该更了解，尽管他在作为一个人类时从来没有这样做过。Erik也不记得在他们招募变种人的旅途中，他看到过几次Charles倒在座位上熟睡的样子。

当他们走进旅馆房间，Erik把Charles的食物和水安置在梳妆台上，然后去洗澡。洗完澡后，他穿上条干净的短裤然后爬上了床。他从今早两点开始就一直没睡过觉，但他真的尽快上床之后，却不觉得自己想入睡了。但无论如何他会努力睡觉的，不然的话他就只能躺在这里看“The Price is Right”（译注：相当于美国的“购物街”节目）或者是同样傻逼的节目。

在接下来的几分钟里，房间里唯一的声音就是Charles吃东西时的嘎吱嘎吱声，还有用舌头轻拍水的声音。Erik看着他，感觉……他不知道他是什么感觉。也许只是发愣。他真的不确定自己在做什么，他也不确定怎样才能感觉好些。

“我以为这应该要更容易一些，”他说。他不确定他是指的轮椅还是这所有的一切，他不确定这有没有关系。

柯基Charles吃光了他碗里的食物，然后快步跑到床边。他抬头看着Erik，发出呜呜声。

“你想要出去吗？”

Charles知道“出去”这个词，但是他没有发出同意的喘息，他用爪爪抓住床单。

“噢，”Erik觉得自己蠢死了。Charles一直都是和他一起睡觉的，但是当然，他现在不能自己跳起来了。

Erik下了床，跪在Charles前面，解开轮椅的皮带，然后尽可能温柔地把他抱起，保证托住了Charles的屁屁。然后他绕到床的另一边回来，小心翼翼地避免撞到他。

就像柯基Charles真的很多地方都和真正的狗狗一样，他也不会在他的狗狗形态时还在乎什么积怨，他受了那么多伤。Erik认为在他们之间发生的一切已经足够让Charles会想呆在自己的那一边。

他错了，因为在他在自己的那一边把自己埋在被子底下的时候，Charles靠近了他——慢慢地，但是他过来了 拖着他的后腿，看起来很痛苦的样子，他的后腿像是青蛙的腿一样在他身后。但这似乎没有对柯基Charles有什么影响，但是Erik发现这一点时，他简直无法呼吸，当Charles躺在他身边时，狗狗热乎乎的快乐喘息喷到他的脸上，他感到胸口发疼。

“我很抱歉，”Erik说，手指插进Charles的皮毛里。他听到他发出的声音破碎，几乎要在Charles面前哭出来了，以前——甚至要超过他以前在Charles面前的哭泣，他有时候想——如果这里的Charles是人类，那他肯定现在就会起身离开了。但是他没有，尽管Erik没有任何立场给提供Charles任何形式的安慰，他还是会这样做的，让狗狗Charles在他身边呜呜叫着，然后用舌头舔他整个脸。

“我很抱歉，”过了一会儿，Erik又说了一遍，这时Charles温暖的，熟睡的身体还压在他身上呢。

 

* * *

 

 

第二天早晨，Erik醒来，Charles又呜呜起来。这时，他是想要出去了，然后Erik带着他。

这是多么熟悉呀，一切都是。早晨的爬山，沾满露水的草在Erik的光脚下，他跟着Charles，手里拿着一个塑料袋。

可以的话，Erik想留下Charles，就像这样留住他。但是到了明天早晨的这个时候，Charles又会变回他自己了。Erik不知道如果Charles变回来时发现自己在一个陌生的旅馆里还和Erik在一起的话会怎么样，他也不想知道。Erik花了这么好几个月守在Charles的豪宅前是有原因的，他努力让自己鼓起勇气进去，或者不进去，最后，他办到了。他不想知道Charles对此会说什么。他不确定Charles还会想对他说什么，也许除了：“Erik，你是对的。你就是个怪物，我绝不会再想和你在一起。”

Erik知道这几乎是真的，他几乎摧毁了所有他生命中他所珍爱的，听到Charles说出那些话会将他击碎的。他宁愿假装骄傲地离开他，他不在乎Charles怎么想，但如果他诚实的话，让他一直守在门外的不过只是懦弱罢了。

 

* * *

 

 

Erik不愿向Alex，Sean或者Hank解释什么，并试图告诉自己只不过是维持自己的骄傲，他将Charles轻轻放在门廊前，按响门铃，然后走回他的小货车，中途听到有人在他身后大喊“嘿！”。他才不用解释什么，不对他们任何一个人解释。

 

* * *

 

 

他想看到Charles会让他感觉好些，他想这没事的，如果狗狗Charles看起来的样子他还做的不错的话。但是这只让事情变得更糟糕，这只让Erik _无法_ 专注于其他的任何事情。在这之前，他真的必须把这件事放下来。他还能看到狗狗Charles蜷缩在他的副驾座上，爬在Erik的手肘上。他一直想着Charles脊柱的三分之二处的那块疤痕，他手指摸上去的感觉是平滑，温暖，毫无记号的。不，不知为何，触摸对Charles来说却是痛苦的，Erik不知道怎么办。

没过多久Erik就无法忍受了，然后，在他送回Charles的一星期又一天后，他再次去了那幢豪宅，就像他以前在夜深人静时所做的很多次一样。

但在以前的每一次里，他都是来到这儿，看着窗户里的灯光与阴影，待一会儿，然后离开。而这一次，Erik在门前停了小货车，熄了火，然后走进了这幢宅子，让自己漂浮起来，升到在古巴事件前Charles所在的卧室窗户的位置，然后注视着窗户。

Charles在这儿，坐在他（塑料的）轮椅上。他在看书。比起上一次Erik在他的这个形态下见到他，他更瘦了。这本应该冲击更大些的，与Erik更近一些的记忆相比，那只有些矮胖的柯基Charles。

Erik挥手打开窗户，飘进了房间。

Charles从他的书间抬起头，有些惊讶。

“Erik，”他说。

“Charles，”他回答道，因为他还没想好该说什么才是合适的。

Charles合上书，放到一边，“你在做什么？”

他的表情是谨慎的。Erik可完全没法读他，以及他不确定这是什么意思，但是他知道这不太好。Charles曾经是Erik所见过最透明坦率的人。

“我，”Erik说，然后失败了。

“好吧，那，”Charles说，朝他抬起了眉毛，“我建议你把那东西取下来，很显然如果我没法听到你的话，我们将无法有任何进展。即使我们可以，当你戴着它的时候我也不会尝试和你有任何讨论。”

Erik犹豫了一会儿，然后伸手取下了头盔，把它放在了窗台上。

“谢谢你，”Charles说，“真的，我觉得那东西很冒犯。”

“我觉得你的塑料轮椅很冒犯，”Erik说，“那个小的，我是说。但这个也一样。”

Charles真挚地说，“很好，我们达成共识了。”

Erik不能问Charles是不是想他笑，他对于他想要的感到恐惧，他觉得他自己又陷入了他们一贯的推拉中，他似乎觉得这里可能会发生任何事，其中一部分就是Charles最终完全地同意Erik已经没有任何他想要的，或是挽救的价值了。

Charles再次抬起了眉毛，“Erik，我有许多事想要对你说，绝大部分不是很好的事情。但无论如何，没有任何一点是那些话。”

Erik盯着他，努力理解这话。他确定他张开了嘴，“什么？”他终于成功说出话来。

“我不恨你。在我开始大叫之前我给你几分钟来消化这件事。还有，相信我，我有做了一段时间了。”Charles说，“现在，在我忘记之前，我真的被医生下令要在我的柯基状态下减掉一些体重，这对我的关节简直是地狱，很显然。所以，下一次，你应该给我买一些低脂的牛肉咬咬胶。”

“下一次？”Erik叫出来。

“而且我现在应该是玩飞盘的阶段，”Charles说，“不完全确定为什么，但是你懂的。你想要我把这些写给你吗？”

“……如果你想的话，”Erik说，然后在那张清单长达十七项前Charles才对着他吼叫起来——以及他真这么做了，的的确确，还持续了一段时间，但Erik完全可以接受。

毕竟，这可比他原本所想象的对待要好得多了。


End file.
